


Помощь по-татуински

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk





	Помощь по-татуински

День не задался с самого утра. Западный испаритель, барахливший уже неделю, сдох, кажется, окончательно, и Оуэн ломал голову, удастся ли его как-то починить, или все же придется покупать новый. Беру ворчала, что надо было сразу вызвать из города настоящего механика, а не доламывать испаритель самому, Оуэн отвечал, что настоящий механик снял бы с них последнюю рубашку, а толку было бы столько же. Вдобавок, Люк за завтраком расколотил чашку, и крику было много со всех сторон. 

И, как будто Оуэну не хватало забот, к ним на ферму заявился Кеноби. Не то чтобы Оуэн имел что-то против Кеноби лично. Просто джедаи были чем-то странным и непонятным, а Оуэн очень не любил странное и непонятное.

Оуэн скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом давая понять, что не слишком-то рад незваному гостю.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил он.

Кеноби едва заметно пожал плечами:

— Навестить Люка.

— Беру уложила его спать. И в любом случае, я не хочу, чтобы ты забивал парню голову своими джедайскими бреднями!

— Какими бреднями я могу забить голову годовалого ребенка? — удивился Кеноби.

— А зачем же тогда вы в свой Храм забираете совсем малышей? — резонно возразил Оуэн. Кеноби не нашелся с ответом. — Так зачем ты пришел?

— Я не собираюсь учить Люка. Просто хотел убедиться, что у него все в порядке.

Это внезапно вывело Оуэна из себя.

— Ты думаешь, мы с Беру плохо заботимся о своем племяннике? — вспыхнул он. — Ты отдал его нам, а теперь вдруг засомневался? Я тебе так скажу: не суй свой нос не в свои дела! Люк теперь наш ребенок, и ты не имеешь к нему никакого отношения!

Кеноби успокаивающе поднял руки:

— Я вовсе не… Я подумал, что могу быть чем-то полезен.

— Ларсы всегда справлялись со всем сами, и нам не нужна помощь никаких джедаев!

— Я больше не джедай, — покачал головой Кеноби.

— Объяснишь это штурмовикам, которые придут тебя арестовывать, — едко отозвался Оуэн. — И нас заодно, как твоих пособников. Так зачем ты явился?

Кеноби вдруг сник.

— Я... Я хотел... Я не знаю, — сказал он. — Извини, что отнял у тебя время.

Он развернулся и побрел прочь. Оуэн проводил его взглядом. Бен Кеноби, осунувшийся, рано постаревший, совсем не походил на блистательного Оби-Вана Кеноби, о подвигах которого кричал ГолоНет год назад.

Оуэну стало неуютно. Ему даже думать не хотелось, что пришлось пережить джедаю. Кеноби разом потерял все — дом, дело своей жизни, даже имя. У него не осталось ни близких, ни друзей, ни просто знакомых. Единственным человеком на сотни парсеков вокруг, который знал о нем хоть что-то, был Оэун Ларс. И Оуэн сейчас гнал его прочь.

Оуэн вздохнул. Прославленного генерала Кеноби он выставил бы за дверь, не моргнув глазом. Выгнать отшельника Бена Кеноби не поднималась рука.

— Кеноби, — позвал он. — Подожди.

Тот обернулся. Судя по глазам, он был готов услышать что угодно: требование не приближаться к ферме на километр, угрозу сдать его властям.

— Ты мог бы помочь мне починить испаритель, — сказал Оуэн. — Уже неделю не могу наладить, крифф знает почему. 

Кеноби недоверчиво посмотрел на него, потом неловко улыбнулся:

— У меня, конечно, нет таких талантов к технике, как у Энакина, но кое-чего я у него нахватался. Давай посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.

Когда испаритель, наконец, прочихался и ровно загудел на низких оборотах, Оуэн на радостях хлопнул Кеноби по плечу. Перемазанный в машинном масле джедай широко улыбнулся ответ, и Оуэн подумал, что не такие уж джедаи странные и непонятные, как ему казалось.


End file.
